iGet Stood Up
by cmonteiths
Summary: Freddie Benson had never seen Samantha Puckett cry, until now.  Rated K .


Freddie had never heard (or seen) Sam Puckett cry. Even when they were little kids, who sat opposite from each other in kindergarten, when Freddie thought, was the time all little kids cried. When someone pushed Sam down on the playground (on accident or on purpose) she would get back up and push them down.

Even at age 5, Sam was hostile to others that got in her way. Freddie tried to stay out her way, knowing the pain she would inflict on him.

It wasn't until they were 10 when they spoke to each other. It was the same year Carly transferred from Seal Beach. Freddie knew from the rumors that Sam's parents were going through a divorce, but even then she wouldn't shed a tear.

So when they were 15, and Sam was going out with Pete, who was a perfectly nice guy, Freddie never expected Sam to cry. When one Saturday night Freddie heard a whimpering sound coming from outside his down the last person he thought he would see was Sam.

She was sitting there, her straightened blond hair, which was pulled back into a high ponytail, was falling in curly tendrils around her face. Her face was tear stained, mascara chunks underneath her eyes. Even looking like this, Freddie had to admit she looked beautiful.

She didn't notice him, because her face was buried in her hands.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Freddie's could have sworn that she had a date with Pete, and by the looks of her short skirt and tank top, Sam had thought that too.

Only when he spoke to her, did she look him in the eye. Her lip quivered and she let out a shaking sob. Freddie cringed, the sound was so unfamiliar and Freddie couldn't bear the sound of her crying.

"Sam, why don't you come inside." He suggested but she ignored him. She turned to face Carly's door, letting out another sob, this one quieter.

"Carly's away for the weekend." She said blankly, he voice drained of emotion. Freddie felt like crying, he had never seen her like this. He usually didn't have to, Carly was usually the one to help Sam through a break up, but Carly and Spencer had gone to Yakima for the weekend to visit their grandfather.

"I know she is, which is why you should come inside, you don't want to be out here by yourself." Sam stood up and for a brief second Freddie saw her underwear underneath her short skirt, but snapped his head up as soon as he though Sam was looking at him.

"Pete's not coming." She said as soon as Freddie closed the door behind them. His eyes widened in shock.

"He stood you up?" Sam nodded in reply, and her eyes filled with tears, Freddie unable to see her cry, pulled her into a hug, knowing under different circumstances, he wouldn't of gotten a slap in the face, and hey if he was really lucky, a wedgie.

She pulled away after a few seconds, wiping the tears from her eyes, embarrassed that she had cried in front of him. She laughed a humorless laugh.

"Sorry, if you don't want me here, I know your mom hates when I'm here." She said turning to leave, but Freddie grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Sure my mom hates when you're here, but that doesn't mean I do." He said and Sam cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, listen do you have a shirt I could borrow?" She asked and as she did, Freddie noticed the crop of goose bumps that had arisen on her arms.

"Yeah of course, just stay here while I grab one." He said and Sam nodded and smiled slightly. He was back in a couple minutes a white shirt with iCarly written across the front, he had been a birthday present from Carly.

"I have one of these." Sam said as he handed her the shirt, Freddie noticed that the tears as stopped but that her face still lacked the color and vibrancy it usually had. She took a seat on the couch and slipped the t-shirt over her head. It looked like a dress on her, you couldn't even tell that she was wearing a tank top and skirt underneath.

"You can stay here as long as you want." He said and Sam looked at him skeptically. "My mom as one of her aggressive parenting conferences, she won't be back until tomorrow night." He cleared up, and Sam nodded.

"Thanks, I just can't believe I feel for someone like that." She said; it took Freddie a moment to realize that she was talking about Pete.

"You didn't know that this was going to happen. You can't blame yourself for the fact that Pete's an idiot." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't turn on him and give him an Indian sunburn.

"Why is he the idiot, I'm the one who thought for once I had found a guy who wouldn't cheat on me, or stand me up or ignore me. I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid," Freddie countered, despite Sam's skeptical looks, "he's the one that stupid."

"What are you talking about, why is he stupid?"

"Any guy would be crazy not to go out with you." He said, and he meant it, if Sam was his girlfriend he would do everything in his power NOT to hurt her. He of course could never tell her that. Sam may not feel like hurting him now, but he didn't know how she would feel later.

"You really think so?" She asked, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, I do." They both smiled. Freddie turned on the TV and found a channel running a marathon of Girly Cow. He could tell by Sam's face that she was going to take him up on his offer on staying as long as she liked.

For once, and probably the last time, Sam and Freddie sat in Freddie's darkened living room, enjoying the silence of each other and the mindless humor of Girly Cow. Sooner or later both fell asleep, forgetting all about that jerk Pete, Sam letting her head fall onto Freddie's shoulder as she slept.

Neither spoke of that night again, but Freddie never forgot the moment he saw Sam Puckett cry.

**This idea has been floating around in my head for a couple weeks so I thought I would post it, this is my first story in a couple months so I am really happy with the way it turned out, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! **

**xoxo, xoStuckInNeutral16ox**


End file.
